Pequeña luz
by zoe minagmi
Summary: Finn cumplirá 18 años y lo celebrará con todos sus amigos y su novia la Princesa Flama. Un hermoso regalo le aguarda pero...algo no sale bien.
1. En busca del regalo perfecto

Un fic inspirada en una historia que lei hace mucho. No serán tantos caps. Espero que les guste u u

**En busca del regalo perfecto: nada que se compre.**

Adoraba las mañanas cálidas y con olor a cobijas incendiándose… el fuego siendo su más tierno despertador y algunas quemaduras de amor a las que ya se había acostumbrado después de 3 años de vivir con ella. A pesar de que el Rey Helado en un instante de amabilidad sospechosa le otorgó un hechizo para controlar ese poder de fuego hacia 2 meses atrás, algunas veces brotaban de su cuerpo pequeñas flamas accidentadas que hacían de su día a día una aventura intentando apagarlas para evitar que su hogar dulce hogar terminara calcinado. Y es cierto que la chica se apenaba en algunas ocasiones y se sentía como un verdadero estorbo pero no era algo que un delicado beso de su novio no pueda borrar. Se acercaba el cumpleaños del joven guerrero (sería al día siguiente para ser exacto) y su mismo hogar seria el punto de reunión de sus amigos. La puerta sonaba con insistencia, ya terminada su labor de apagar aquel fuego con toda prisa Finn, quien a sus 17 años mostraba ser un chico de estatura común, sus cabellos rubios desordenados y una pijama holgada, bajo hasta abrir la puerta. De golpe unos pequeños seres le cayeron encima.

Ya hacía 2 años Jake se había casado con Lady Arcoiris y hace 1 año habían tenido 7 hermosos hijos perro-unicornio-arcoiris. Eran unos traviesos y adoraban a su tio Finn. En ese instante le daban sus demostraciones de afecto total casi asfixiándolo. Jake, quien no había cambiado en esos años, entro por la puerta a lado de su actual esposa con una sonrisa

-A ver chamacos dejen a su tío Finn respirar –decía intentando quitarle a los cachorritos mágicos de encima. Cabe decir que este encuentro no es emotivo ya que se veían seguido, casi a diario, aunque definitivamente extrañaba los días de aventurero. - ¿Cómo has estado Finn? ….hermanito –Jake lo abrazo como era costumbre y Finn le correspondió.

-Bien, algo emocionado por la fiesta de esta noche- se rascaba la cabeza mostrando una gran sonrisa la cual fue interrumpida al voltear y ver a su novia bajar las escaleras con su pijama de color carmesí que la hacía lucir hermosa (para Finn todo lo que ella usara la hacia ver hermosa). A pesar de estar 3 años juntos, aun se sonrojaba al verla y su corazón latía con fuerza con saber de ella…la amaba demasiado.

-Hola Jake, Hola Lady Arcoiris –saludo con la amabilidad que su padre le había enseñado. Los pequeños volaron alrededor de ella quien los entretuvo con pequeñas chispas inofensivas captando la atención de los pequeños.

-¿Quieren algo de desayunar?-ofreció Finn.

-Yo te aceptaré la invitación hermanito – en ese momento Lady Arcoiris dijo algunas cosas que solo Jake entendía y este asintió.

-Hermanito, mi esposa se va a robar a tu noviecita, al parecer tendrán una reunión de chicas en el Dulce Reino.

-Oh. Está bien. Así podremos enseñarle a tus pequeños a pelear como guerreros –esto ultimo lo dijo haciendo piruetas como en sus tiempos ante la mirada de desapruebo de la sobreprotectora madre- era bromita jiji.

Así, después de vestirse de forma casual la princesa Flama, ambas partieron llegando en un santiamén al Dulce Reino donde se encontraron con Marceline y Bubblegum. Ya hacia unos meses la Dulce Princesa se había comprometido con el príncipe de Aaa mientras Marceline se había conseguido un novio vampiro que tocaba la guitarra cuyo nombre era Marshall Lee, así que imaginaran que tanto hablaban las 4 chicas de la realeza en sus reuniones. Pero en esta ocasión el tema era enfocado en Finn y su fiesta.

-Entonces ¿Cómo le darás su regalo? –decía emocionada Bubblegum

-Pues … me gustaría que fuera algo más privado –decía algo sonrojada la Princesa de Fuego.

-Ah, con que privado. Sería mejor que fuera en la fiesta mientras Marshall y yo entonamos una hermosa canción –decía son su típica sonrisa, y todas estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea de Marceline.

-Me da miedo…como vaya a reaccionar-decia con la caja de regalo en mano que la Dulce Princesa había decorado especialmente para ella. Sabía muy bien como hacer ese tipo de trabajo más que el resto de las chicas.

-Se lo tomará muy bien… un obsequio así es el mejor de todos los obsequios –le sonrió Marceline haciéndola sentir más segura. Durante la noche sería la celebración y esta se acercaba. La casa de Finn poco a poco se llenaba de gente entre amigos, conocidos y otros no tanto. Las princesas de reinos cercanos charlaban sobre ropa, maquillaje y cosas de chicas. Los hombres por su parte decidieron hacer una competencia de bebida de Cerveza de mantequilla la cual iba ganando Gumball hasta que su prometida llego y lo reprendió separándolo de la bebida.

-Sabes lo mal que te pones cuando tomas dulcesito –le dijo con los cachetes inflados mientras por lo bajo sus amigos se burlaban del apodo tan tierno. Al fondo de la fiesta la princesa de fuego jugaba con el regalo entre sus manos sin percatarse que Finn la observaba y se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?-le preguntó Finn con curiosidad. La chica se asusto lanzando una pequeña flama haciendo que la envoltura del regalo se prendiera un poco y con dificultad y ayuda de Finn lo apagaron.

-Lo siento, me sorprendiste….y …espero que no le haya pasado nada –dijo bastante apenada

-¿Es mi regalo? –le sonrió con dulzura haciendo que FP se sonrojara

-S…si…pero no quiero que lo abras aún-abrazó la caja- te lo daré después….

-Esta bien –se acercó a ella dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla y acercándose a su oído susurrándole casi en un suspiro- te amo…-la chica tembló y apretó los ojos soltando el regalo con una mano y sujetándole la camisa

-Y…yo a ti…-nadie se había percatado de la encantadora escena que se estaba suscitando. Finn se separó de ella para proseguir con la fiesta y ella solo suspiro feliz. Será la mejor noche de sus vidas pensó abrazando el regalo.

La fiesta continúo muy tranquilamente, todos divirtiéndose mientras se deleitaban con la música de la pareja vampiresa. Terminada una hermosa canción que trataba de un guerrero y sus travesías por el espacio, Marceline se acercó a la FP.

-Ya es hora Princesa –le sonrió haciendo que la chica entrada un poco en nervios y estrés porque sabía que esa era la señal para entregar su regalo.

-Está bien, pueden empezar –se puso de pie y suspiro temblando ligeramente y buscando a Finn entre la gente mientras Marceline volaba hacia Marshall.

-Bien, atención… esta es una canción especial que compusimos Marshall y yo para este día…esperamos que la disfruten –el Rey de los vampiros tocaba la guitarra como introducción seguido del bajo de la Reina Vampiro con una melodía relajada.

"_El día especial ha arribado_

_Por todos lados busqué un regalo_

_Hasta el último recoveco busqué_

_Nada encontré, nada traje_

_Llorando me encontraba_

_Respuestas no escuchaba_

_No es que lo olvidara te juro_

_Solo que nada me gustó_

_No existía en ningún lugar un regalo perfecto_

_La combinación adecuada de hermosura y belleza_

_No había nada que expresara con certeza_

_Todo lo que me haces sentir cuando me besas_

_No hay un objeto en este mundo material_

_Que expresara plenamente el mensaje que te quiero dar_

_Nada encontré, nada traje_

_Tu dijiste Te amo… eso era perfecto….lo que busqué"_

Terminada la canción sus ojos se cruzaron, ambos sonrojados mirándose fijamente. El tiempo se detuvo, ella respiro hondamente, camino con el regalo frente a ella y a unos metros de distancia un gran estruendo se escuchó. Fue un estruendo aturdidor, la joven veía todo blanco, escuchaba gritos de la Dulce Princesa…desesperación… algo lastimaba su piel. Intento ponerse de pie y se le dificultaba, recobró un poco el conocimiento y vio a Finn frente a ella.

-¿Estás bien? –le dijo intentando ayudarla a levantarse pero algo le seguía lastimando. Alrededor un montón de nieve, ignorando un poco a Finn y buscando explicación para ese suceso miró a todos lados y a lo lejos vio a una mujer de vestido azul congelando gente indiscriminadamente con el príncipe de Aaa en sus brazos. Su furia era implacable.

-¡No permitiré que te cases con ella! –gritaba la mujer, mientras la princesa de Dulce se encontraba en el suelo congelada de algunas partes del cuerpo.

-Tengo que ayudarlos, mantente en un lugar donde no te lastime la nieve –le indicó Finn a FP quien asintió y retrocedió aún con el regalo en mano. Vio cómo su pareja luchaba con la mujer con dificultades aunque con la misma astucia y habilidad de cuando eran más jóvenes. La Reina de Hielo lanzaba estacas hacia el chico.

-¡Ya me arte de ti! Eres igual de molesto que esa mocosa del reino de Aaa…pero te he observado y conozco tu debilidad- en vez de apuntar a él, apunto a FP quien se asustó y no supo cómo reaccionar cuando la mujer le lanzó un ataque de Hielo…solo cerro los ojos y al abrirlos no sucedía nada. Miro a Finn congelado frente a él -¡Jajajaja eres muy estúpido! ¡Sacrificarte por ella!Morirás ahí dentro!

La princesa de fuego empezó a consumirse de la ira, llorando lágrimas de lava se arrancó el collar que mantenía el hechizo para regular sus poderes y creo una llamarada lo suficientemente fuerte para descongelar a todos y ahuyentar a la Reina de Hielo de ahí quien no soporto el calor. Aquella envoltura de regalo se consumía y ya descongelados todos, la princesa cayó de rodillas y empezó a retorcerse de un aparente dolor. Gumball y Bonnibel quienes pudieron una vez más estar juntos presenciaron toda la escena y se levantaron enseguida llamando a un médico a gritos sentándose a lado de la princesa de fuego. Ella solo escucho esos gritos antes de quedar inconsciente ante el dolor aun con el obsequio semicalcinado entre sus manos. Todos se detuvieron y miraron lo ocurrido. Finn estaba en shock, no entendía que sucedía…¿Cómo pudo pasar eso cuando todo estaba tan bien?. Tembló y cayendo en cuenta de la situación se acercó a la princesa y derramó unas lágrimas.

-¿Q…que le sucede a ella Dulce Princesa?- Bonnibel miró al chico con lágrimas en los ojos. Notó las quemaduras de la ropa del chico y lo abrazó partiendo en llanto.

-Ella no debía usar sus poderes… no debió pasar esto…Finn!...- el humano aún más confundido empezó a desesperarse ante el suspenso.

-Tranquilo Finn, la llevaremos al hospital de Ooo para que la revisen… ya que estemos seguros de que le sucedió te informaremos.

-¿Qué me están ocultando? ¿Por qué no debía usar sus poderes? ¿Qué significa todo esto?-pronto cayo desmayado de la nada y detrás aparecía el Rey Vampiro quien toco un punto débil para que Finn durmiera por un rato.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Marshall? Es peligroso –le reprocho Gumball.

-¿Querías explicarle y preocuparlo antes de tiempo? Que despierte cuando estemos seguros de que sucedió. –Marceline tenía unas leves lágrimas en las mejillas abrazando a Marshall mientras veían a FP tirada en el suelo y los médicos llegaban inmediatamente para llevarlos a los dos al hospital.

Paso una hora, cuando el chico abrió los ojos y a un lado de él se encontraba Marceline pelando una manzana (cliché xD) con toda tranquilidad. Veía borroso en un principio y después de concentrar su vista empezó a recordar cómo había llegado ahí. Recordó su fiesta, a la Reina Helada y lo ocurrido con FP motivo por el cual se levantó de golpe.

-¡Hey! Tranquilo. –lo obligo a acostarse de nuevo.

-Tengo que ir, ¿Dónde está ella? ¿Cómo está? –algo desesperado por encontrar respuestas al montón de preguntas.

-Aun no lo sabemos, solo sé que esta descansando. Los médicos ocupan revisar los análisis para saber si esta…bien –hizo una pausa en esto último.

-Marceline…¿Qué fue lo que paso? …-las lágrimas lo invadían otra vez tocando el corazón de la vampiresa como hace mucho no sucedía.

-Ella te lo explicará…pero no será fácil…debes estar consciente de eso –dijo absorbiendo el rojo de la cascara de la manzana.

-Quiero….necesito…exijo verla…-apreto las cobijas. La chica suspiro, intento ponerse en su lugar y volvió a suspirar.

-Ve…pero intenta no alterarla…está muy delicada. No puede tener emociones fuertes. Y lo más importante…abrázala como nunca –la chica dijo esto último agachando la mirada con un nudo en la garganta. El chico salió del cuarto, ni siquiera había notado que tenía ropa diferente…recordó que la suya se había calcinado. Busco entre los cuartos. El castillo se escuchaba tan vacío y triste, incluso las calles que se veían desde un ventanal estaban melancólicas. Abrió la última puerta al final del pasillo y ahí estaba ella recostada en una cama, angelical como siempre. Pareciera que dormía usando un nuevo collar para restringir sus poderes; camino lentamente intentando no despertarla y llego a su lado. Observo su rostro con detenimiento y quito unos mechones que obstruían su rostro, recordó cuando la conoció aún lucia tan bella como ese día.

Beso su frente con dulzura y tomo su mano sentándose a su lado. La miro por mucho tiempo, observo manchas en su piel causadas por el hielo, se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que la llamaban arma destructiva era muy delicada. Le sonrió intentando mostrarse positivo, viendo que ella descansaba aunque sus mejillas tenían un rastro de lava. Ambos habían llorado, a su manera, ese diga. Miro el buró a lado de la cama y observo el regalo algo calcinado; "no creo que este completo" pensó. Lo tomo y en el acto parte de la envoltura cayó al suelo como polvo, quito algunas partes del cartón que lo envolvía y observo un pedazo de tela en buen estado. Pareciera que era la tela de los trajes que ella comúnmente usaba a prueba de fuego solo que este era azul. Era muy pequeño para decir que era ropa, lo destendió y alcanzo a leer algo que estaba tejido a mano, en primera instancia no entendió la forma pero al unir todas las piezas en su cabeza una lagrima paso por su mejilla rápidamente. Era un pequeño traje y en el centro la palabra bordada decía "Papá"…

Sniff ;x; ..e..espero que les guste….el próximo cap espero que venga pronto….sniff ;x;! cha…chao….


	2. En busca del regalo perfecto 2

Disculpen la tardanza aquí está la continuación y último cap

**En busca del regalo perfecto 2: Lágrimas de fuego y agua **

Había llorado y sollozado por casi 3 horas. Sus amigos lo habían escuchado pero no querían entrar ya que el chico tenia un poco de orgullo y sabían que él no quería que lo vieran en esas condiciones. Poco a poco se calmo aún a lado de la cama de la chica que seguía sin reaccionar; Gumball entro a la habitación seguido de Bubblegum y la Doctora Princesa. Levanto la mirada, los ojos le ardían y no podía hablar. Sabía que algo malo había sucedido, que toda la preocupación de sus amigos no era en vano y que algo tenía que ver ese obsequio. Muchas ideas rondaban en su cabeza pero ya que estaba más tranquilo quería respuestas; intentó aclarar su garganta y temiendo la contestación se digno a preguntar.

-¿Qué sucedió?-dijo con las manos temblorosas sujetando aún con delicadeza aquel pequeño trajecito el cual fue visto por la Princesa Chicle y le robó una lágrima.

-Mira Finn –articulo con dificultad la Doctora Princesa quien se sentó en una silla a lado del chico- hacía un par de meses la Princesa Flama tuvo unas molestias y yo me dediqué a revisar su estado de salud. Al descubrir que era el Rey Helado nos obsequió el conjuro para controlar sus poderes.

-Pero, ¿Qué tenía? –comento en voz baja teniendo en cuenta una posible respuesta.

-Por el bien de ella… y –suspiro bajando la mirada- de su bebé ella no debía usar sus poderes –el corazón de Finn se hizo pequeño al escucharlo. Ella esperaba un bebé y ese era su regalo.- siendo de ustedes era mitad humano y de fuego así que las fuertes llamaradas de su madre podrían lastimarle y bajo esta advertencia le pedimos que no hiciera un gran esfuerzo.

-¿C…como están los dos? –la observo que aún descansaba.

-El panorama no es alentador. Me temo que el pequeño no haya sobrevivido, pero ella se repondrá aun cuando tiene muchas heridas –la Princesa Doctora tomo del hombro de Finn que empezaba a llorar otra vez. Se sentía tan culpable, debió cuidarla más, protegerlos a ambos.

-Finn, tranquilo. Ella necesita que seas muy fuerte para superar esto. Nos tienen a todos nosotros-le sonrió la Dulce Princesa y Finn agradeció con la mirada.

-Te dejaremos un rato más, ella no tarda en despertar. Cualquier cosa llamanos ¿si?-le dijo la Princesa Doctora saliendo los tres de la habitación. El joven humano se limpió las lágrimas y tomó la mano de la chica aun sujetando el pequeño traje, soltó aire con pesadez y besó su mano.

-Vamos a estar bien… yo lo sé –le miro con sus orbes azules fijamente y la chica al escuchar la voz apretó los ojos intentando despertar. Su cuerpo poco a poco volvió a su temperatura normal la cual no era suficientemente fuerte para quemar al chico pero lo bastante cálida como para que la soltase, pero no lo hizo. Ella abrió sus ojos con lentitud intentando acostumbrarse a la luz, acomodando sus ideas miró a su pareja y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Poco a poco armó en su mente todas las piezas y vio que su mano y la de él sostenían el pequeño trajecito por lo que instantáneamente liberó una lágrima de lava.

-Lo …lo siento Finn. No pude protegerlos –susurro con voz temblorosa apretando la mano del chico.

-No fue culpa de nadie, la Doctora dice que te pondrás bien-la chica puso su mano en sus labios hablando con dificultad.

-El….-suspiró- el bebé ….-lo miró y el chico bajó la mirada provocando que soltara en llanto.- Estaba tan feliz y yo quería….quería ver tu rostro de felicidad cuando lo supieras…no quería que fuera así.

-Calma…no te puedes alterar aún estás delicada….-sujeto su mejilla cruzando sus miradas- lo importante es que ahorita tú estés bien…lo vamos a superar juntos –la joven bajó lentamente la mano de Finn hasta su vientre y sollozo.

-Ya no lo siento… era hermoso. Tenía 3 meses y empezaba a sentir como se movia. Era genial –cerro los ojos liberando otras lagrimas y llorando con más fuerza.

-Yo…-no sabía como reaccionar ante la situación, le dolía tanto como a ella. Se limito a levantarse de su silla y abrazarla apegándola a su cuerpo procurando no lastimarla- seguimos juntos y…por algo pasan las cosas…yo… también me siento triste pero seré fuerte por ti…por los dos –la chica suspira entre su llanto mientras Finn aun tenia la mano en su vientre y lo mira- Créeme pequeño –decía con la voz quebrada- eres el mejor regalo que pude recibir pero te nos…adelantaste. Yo soy tu papá y esta mujer hermosa tu mamá –pega su frente a la de ella acariciando el vientre- ambos te amamos aunque estés en otro lugar muy lejano, donde te alcanzaremos luego. Por cosa del destino no quiso que llegaras a nuestros brazos pero no significa que te olvidaremos nosotros –mira a la chica dejando de llorar y hablando con firmeza- siempre te llevaremos vivo en nuestros corazones.

-Finn…-la chica beso sus labios en un corto pero hermoso beso lleno de amor- Gracias. Siempre sabes como calmarme. Y ahora todo está muy claro. Esto tal vez nos unió más y ese fue el propósito de nuestro hijo –suspiro ya más tranquila pero aun con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- Te amo.

-Yo te amo a ti, tanto. Ahora descansa, llamaré a la Doctora Princesa- La Princesa Flama asiente y Finn sale de la habitación llamando a la Doctora. Esta le explico a Finn el procedimiento de extirpar al bebé ya que podría afectar a la chica, y aun triste asintió sabiendo que era lo mejor para su novia. Bubblegum y Gumball acompañaron a la Doctora Princesa durante la operación, mientras la noche caía y sin darse cuenta su cumpleaños ya había llegado. Sus amigos aparecieron en el pasillo donde el esperaba tener información del estado de su novia y lo abrazaron intentando darle ánimos.

-Me da gusto que estés tranquilo hermanito. Ahorita necesitamos las mejores energías para tu mujercita. Y ¿Sabes? Tu secreto podría animarla –le dijo dándole un codazo por lo que el chico respiro profundo.

-No me pareció un buen momento Jake –el chico bajó la mirada.

-Es el momento perfecto, ella necesita fuerzas y que mejor que eso –dijo animándolo. Saco una pequeña caja y se la dio al chico- cuando la Doctora salga y ella despierte se lo darás

-Pienso que es una locura regalar algo en mi cumpleaños…pero tal vez sea necesario ahora –dijo dándole vueltas al paquete. Todos se encontraban ahí y voltearon al mismo tiempo al ver salir a la Doctora Princesa- eso fue rápido. ¿Qué sucedió?

-Ella… el están bien…-decía pálida mientras dentro del cuarto Bubblegum brincaba de felicidad junto con Gumball.

-¿Él?...ella. ¿Quiere decir que….?-pregunto atónito tirando el paquete al piso dé la impresión.

-Sobrevivió…increíblemente. Pareciera que solo estaba inconsciente, pero es muy fuerte. Supero eso –sonreía de oreja a oreja la Dulce Princesa al decir esas palabras.

-¿Pues que esperaban? –decía Jake mientras juntaba el paquete y se lo daba a Finn- Es la criaturita del aventurero más fuerte del mundo.

-Gracias hermano –miro el paquete y dio un salto- ¿Puedo entrar?

-Claro solo ten cuidado –le advirtió Gumball mientras ellos se quedaban afuera celebrando. En la camilla la chica con dificultad abría los ojos y mostraba una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.

-Esta moviéndose otra vez… -dijo tocando su vientre. Miro el reloj y lo señaló- Es tu cumpleaños. Y solo queríamos decirte…Felicidades –el chico sintió por dentro la mayor felicidad del mundo y se acercó a la chica sentándose a un lado de la cama.

-Gracias a ti…y al bebé son mi mayor felicidad…y los quiero conservar para siempre –le mostró el paquete y la chica se extrañó. Al abrirlo tenia un hermoso anillo con una gema roja con azul- Esta gema la obtuve en una aventura, se le llama la gema de los fieles eternos… y es para ti.

-Pero es tu cumpleaños –le dijo extrañada mientras el chico le ponía el anillo.

-Dame los dos mejores regalos de mi vida, y cásate conmigo…..-la chica sonrió, y lo abrazó con tanta felicidad aceptando entre gritos mientras sus amigos le miraban desde la puerta…

Ese fue el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida.


End file.
